


he's mine

by peachtay



Series: akaken week 2021~ [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtay/pseuds/peachtay
Summary: Akaashi asks Kenma if they can fake date to make Bokuto jealous and Kenma is all for it... until he's not.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: akaken week 2021~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124864
Kudos: 25
Collections: Akaken Week 2021





	he's mine

**Author's Note:**

> day four of akaken week!! I chose fake dating~ 
> 
> check it out as a [ twt thread!!](https://twitter.com/akaashiikeiiji/status/1359938837280096267?s=20)

Kenma didn't really care about romance. He didn't care for dating, either. There was a part of him that maybe just didn't understand, or maybe he never found the right one. 

When Kuroo started draping his legs over Bokuto’s lap during their Monday movie nights, Kenma didn’t care at all. Even when the group went from the four of them, to just him and Akaashi, Kenma didn’t mind. Sometimes he missed the other two, but he found that he actually really liked spending time with just Akaashi. It was so easy to just spend time with him, sometimes they'd spend the whole day together, not doing much of anything other than keeping the other company. If they weren't together in Kenma's dorm, they were constantly texting. Usually Kenma would ignore his texts, but Akaashi always had something he wanted to hear, even if it was just about his day. Kenma always wanted to listen.

So when Akaashi tells Kenma that he's getting jealous of how much time Bokuto and Kuroo are spending together, that he wants to make the grey haired boy like him back and he has a plan, Kenma is all ears. What he doesn't expect is for Akaashi to suggest fake dating. Kenma stares at the message for a while, not sure what to say before giving him a simple "let's do it" He figures it won't be that different that usual, just with some extra PDA and he'd be blind if he didn't see how attractive Akaashi was, so that shouldn't be too hard.

Except it was. 

After telling Bokuto and Kuroo they were dating, Bokuto seemed a little thrown off by it, but Kuroo was ecstatic. Telling them he was going to start planning double dates IMMEDIATELY. Kenma smiled at that, leaning into Akaashi's side. He did it to make Bokuto jealous for Akaashi, but what he wasn't expecting is to feel overly protective of his fake boyfriend. When they sat down on the couch to watch the movie, Kenma sat right in between Akaashi and Bokuto, cuddling up close to his boyfriend.

Fake boyfriend, right. They're not actually dating... So why does Kenma enjoy Akaashi's arm around him so much? And why is he doing things to spite Bokuto? He didn't even remember what their original plan was as he was reaching over to gently place a hand on Akaashi's thigh. Akaashi looked down at him, it was dark and Kenma couldn't read the expression on his face that well, but he was leaning up on his own, eyes on his lips. Bokuto suddenly cleared his throat and Kenma felt rage building up inside of him.

Until he remembered... Fake boyfriends. Not real ones. and this theme of "fuck, I'm not actually dating Akaashi?" continued on for the duration of the week. Nothing else really changed about their relationship and he found himself more and more conflicted about his feelings

On Tuesday, one of the days they eat lunch together, Kenma had to leave first. Without a second thought when he got up, he leaned down to gently kiss Akaashi’s cheek before walking away and throwing up his hand in a wave as he walked away.

On Wednesday, they held hands underneath the library table during a study session. He was sure Bokuto didn’t even notice. 

On Thursday, Akaashi literally fed Kenma during their lunch. Kenma found himself flustered and embarrassed when Akaashi wiped a bit of food off of his face, smiling as he put the thumb that had just grazed his lip into his mouth. 

On Friday, Akaashi opened his arms for a hug in front of the two of them before class. But the moment Kenma was in Akaashi's arms, the first thought that popped into his head was he hoped Akaashi would forget all about Bokuto. In that moment, it was only the two of them as Kenma pulled away and looked from blue eyes to soft lips. Bokuto cleared his throat, and Akaashi started to back away but Kenma pulled his face down with a determined look in his eyes. He wasn't gonna lose to fucking Bokuto. He kissed Akaashi softly, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and he felt him do the same.

“Get a room you two,” Bokuto mumbled and walked away first. Kenma was sure Akaashi could feel how he smirked into the kiss at hearing how displeased Bokuto was, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

He wanted Keiji all to himself.

When he pulled away from Keiji, he wasn't expecting him to look so flushed. To be so out of breath, so beautiful. He definitely wasn't expecting his body to move on it's own to lean in and give Keiji's lips another chaste peck before taking his hand so they could get to class.

Truly, Kenma was starting to go from being indifferent about romance to maybe hating it. He didn't like confronting all of these feelings, but he really hated was how excited Akaashi's texts sounded when he was talking about Bokuto's display of jealousy from their kiss. He ended up not texting back, ignoring his feelings and deciding to play some stupid jump scare game to get his mind off of it before bed. 

When he woke up in a cold sweat early Saturday morning, there was only one person who he knew would be able to calm him down. Akaashi showed up at his door a few minutes later with a few of Kenma's favorite snacks and an extra blanket. He doesn't wanna really talk about the dream, he would really just like if Akaashi would just wrap his arms around him again. It seemed he wouldn't have to ask because Akaashi was nudging Kenma to lay down once they made it to his room and climbing in right next to him. Kenma instantly felt safe again when Akaashi wrapped his arms around him and started rubbing circles into his back and humming. Kenma's feelings of anxiety and stress melted away and he almost felt like sleeping again... Until he remembered that Akaashi wanted to do this with Bokuto, not him. He pulled away gently and Akaashi frowned slightly, asking if he was alright. Words were pouring out of Kenma before he knew it, suddenly saying he didn't want what they had to be fake anymore. It was silent save for the bird outside of Kenma's window. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears only speed up and Akaashi pulled Kenma back into his arms.

"I have a confession of my own... I was never jealous of Bokuto and Kuroo, I know you don't really date and was hoping maybe if we did this, you'd... you'd start to like me back. To want to date me," Akaashi's voice was soft with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Oh, thank fuck," a relieved sigh escaped Kenma's lips before he was attaching them to Keiji's lips once more. They'd only kissed for the first time yesterday, but he already missed the feeling and couldn't wait to feel it over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/keigotakammi) & maybe buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/peachtay)?


End file.
